Ani-ToonTV
Ani-ToonTV is a 24-hour TV channel that only airs animation. History Ani-Toon TV started out as a block on Disney Channel replacing Girl Power. The only shows that aired on the network were Love Live, Aikatsu, The ZhuZhus and Lolirock. Then it dissolved when it became a new channel that replaced Smile Of A Child after TBN lost it. The channel mainly aired animated programming from 7PM to 7AM while SOAC stayed from 7AM to 7PM before being downgraded into a block a year later. Now the channel is a place for animation along with a Japanese studio for anime and a French studio for dessin anime originals as well as their own American and Canadian studios. Current Programming Original Programming * Adventures In Booga Booga Land * Andrew The Aardvark * Antonio's Missions * Anna Back In Time * Being Ian (Revival) * Combo Rangers * Dan Vs. (Revival) * KISS Hello Kitty * Kung Zu, Master Of Martial Arts * Little Women (reboot) * Love Live! The Idols From School * My SPIEZ * Neapolitan * OreePow! * Robotix (Revival) * Sea Princesses: Into The Sea * Super Evolution Girls * Super Happy Funtime GoLand * Tagamoto * The Adventures Of Madi And Sara * The Band Squad * The BeatBalls * TimJim * Touhou: The Legend Begins * Transformers: Robots In Rage * Yuki Yuna Is A Hero II Aquired Programming Western/Eastern Animation * Ace Venture: Pet Detective * Action Dad * Animaniacs * Blazing Dragons * Bobby's World * BoyStuff/GirlStuff * Braceface * Captain Biceps * Delilah And Julius * Dennis And Gnasher * Detention * Detentionaire! * D'Myna Leagues * Dragon Booster * Dr. Dimensionpants * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * FlatMania * Fred's Head * G2G * Garadine And Mentalo * Gawayn * HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi * Histeria! * Hubert And Takako * I.N.K: The Invisible Network Of Kids * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Journey To The West: Legend Of The Monkey King * Kaput And Zosky * Kekekexin * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Life's A Zoo * Lolirock * Loopaloo, Where Are You? * Looped * MetaJets * Mistin * My Life Me * Nerds And Monsters * Orson And Olivia * Pandalian * Ratz * Redwall * Rekkit Rabbit * Rollbots * Sammao * Spliced * The Green Squad * The Ranch * The ZhuZhus * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tobot * Totally Spies! * Toto Trouble * Wakfu * Whats With Andy? * Wishenpoof! * Yvon Of The Yukon * Zig And Sharko Anime Girl Power Block * Aikatsu! * Aikatsu Stars! * K-ON! * Jewelpet * Love Live! School Idol Project * Lilpri * Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Max Heart * Splash! Pretty Cure * Heartcatch Pretty Cure * Suite Pretty Cure * Smile! Pretty Cure * Doki Doki Pretty Cure * Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure * Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Witchy Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure A La Mode * Pretty Rhythm * PriPara Ani-Comedy * Castle Town Dandelion * Girlfriend Note * Is The Order A Rabbit? * Nichijou * Stray Cats Overrun Ani-Mayhem * BBK/BRNK * Drifters * Endride * Horizon In The Middle Of Nowhere * Log Horizon * Macross Delta * My Hero Academia * Overlord * Robotics;Notes * Sword Gai * Triage X Future Programming Original Programming * Kawaii Life (Summer 2024) * Rebbeca's World (Summer 2024) * Dreamtopia (2023) * PowerUp! (2023) * Zachary's Robot (Fall 2024) Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:2021